Flyboys, lawyers, scientists and aliens
by Jara
Summary: SG-1 needs legal help to get what they want (SG-1/JAG crossover)
1. Chapter 1: Debriefing

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
  
  
Authors note: This idea has been playing in my mind. This story is going to be a crossover. Just to keep the fun in it, I'm not telling yet with which series. (Ok but if you know me, you will know this too) I hope I can make this work. I actually wanted to work on my other story To Tell The Truth but a diabolic worm called yaha messed my puter up and so I decided to do this one. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Request: This story has not been betaread. I have tried to correct it myself but English is not my mother language and word only recognises that many mistakes. So if you feel an urge to help me betaread, mail me or leave a word in the review.  
  
Tuesday 14:23  
  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs  
  
".So basically they want us to hold some kind of competion in the form of an. er. trial. The one who wins the trial will have the opportunity to claim a prize." Daniel explains to General Hammond as the whole of SG-1 is debriefing him about their mission to PXH-568.  
  
"In which case we could ask for an amount of Tridialium." Sam adds enthusiastically, she couldn't wait to get her hands on this new alloy they discovered.  
  
Jack O'Neill frowns, he knows the two scientists of his team are already dreaming about what they could do with this metal. Still, some things just didn't feel right here. "Ok, that's all really nice but who says we're going to win? With all respect Daniel, you have a lot of knowledge about ancient cultures but what about law? I don't feel like losing this *trial*. God knows what they're going to ask as their prize." Unintentionally his gaze goes to Major Carter who is sitting next to him. Not that he knows for certain that the Tridians would claim a person of his team but he wasn't about to go risk it.  
  
General Hammond nods. "I'm afraid I'm with Colonel O'Neill on this one. We can not risk losing."  
  
Right away Sam and Daniel's faces drop. "But sir, this is our one chance to get to this alloy. We never before came across this and chances our we never will. This Tridialium is as powerful as naquada but it is a lot more stable. Actually, I think both substances are related."  
  
"Carter, that's all sweet and dandy but is it really worth the risk?" Jack would like to know.  
  
Sam turns towards him and looks at him seriously considering his question. "I think so, sir." She then turns to Hammond again. "Sir, if this alloy would be widespread, I'm sure the Goa'uld would use it. But we never ran into any technology based on Tridialium."  
  
"That doesn't mean there isn't any." O'Neill points out right away and looks at Teal'c.  
  
The Jaffa nods in agreement and breaks out of his silence. "I can not say that I have heard of this metal before. But there are a lot of things Apophis has kept a secret from me. I am sure this could be one of them."  
  
"Exactly!" Sam cries out a bit too enthusiastic. "Sir, we do not want to run the risk that the Goa'uld do know about this and maybe even use it to their advantage. Imagine coming across any kind of technology when aboard a mothership and not knowing anything about this." She looks at her CO and General Hammond pleadingly.  
  
Jack lets out a soft moan and rubs through his already dishevelled hair. "Cater has a point." He says not happy to admit it, especially when he sees her beaming next to him over her victory.  
  
Hammond seems to realise the importance of getting their hands on some Tridialium as well. "Dr. Jackson, what do we know about these people and their culture?"  
  
That right away sets off the young enthusiastic archaeologist. "Well, sir. From what I can tell their culture shows some resemblance to the Phoenicians. Only, they have evolved A LOT. I think it's safe to say that they have reached about our technological level. Only just like the Phoenicians they are a maritime culture and the law. well it seems that their whole culture turns around it. Even more than ours, sir. Which explains this trial that they proposed to us. It's really interesting, apparently a good insight in the law seems to have taken the place of money. It's really unique."  
  
"Daniel, stick to the point." Jack interrupts him as he notices the young man is dangerously starting to ramble on.  
  
"I see." Hammond says and frowns as he tries to weigh their options. "Dr Jackson, do you think you could win this trial?"  
  
Daniel pouts his lips thinking and pushes his glasses back. "Honestly, sir. I have no idea. They provided us with all their lawbooks and I can translate them but. well I'm an archaeologist, not a lawyer." The tone in his voice making it clear that he doesn't like not being one right now. "We could give it a try."  
  
"A TRY?!" Jack cries out. "For crying out loud, Daniel. If we lose this, god knows what they'll demand!"  
  
Daniel opens his mouth to ask the Colonel if he has a better idea but General Hammond cuts him off. "Colonel O'Neill is right, Daniel." Jack grins triumphal at that. "However, you and Major Carter have a good point as well." Now the two scientists are grinning. "But I think I have a way to solve this. This briefing is closed. SG-1 you have the rest of the day off. I expect you all back here tomorrow 10:00 hours. Dismissed." With that Hammond gets up and right away goes into his office, not giving his officers a chance to ask him any questions.  
  
SG-1 remains around the table, looking puzzled at each other.  
  
"What was that about?" Sam asks confused.  
  
Jack shrugs. "Who knows, but at least I don't think we have to learn Tridian law." Daniel looks disappointed at that but Jack chooses to ignore it. "So anyone feel like a movie?" He asks grinning. Well if they had the rest of the day off, they better make the best of it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2: Favours

Disclaimers: The characters used here belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: Still looking for a victim who wants to betaread.  
  
A/N²: Well it will now be apparent that I am trying to create a crossover between Stargate and JAG. Whether I am succeeding that is up for you to judge, I hope you enjoy it. Just would like to warn everyone that I am using an alternate universe here (or reality). Which means that there will be NO MAC anywhere in this story. So neither will there be any shipping in that nature. Meg Austin has remained at JAG. Chances are that there WILL BE shipping between Harm and Meg. Just warning in advance so there won't be any bad feelings. Now that that has been said: ENJOY. (I hope)  
  
Tuesday 15:26  
  
JAG headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Admiral Chegwidden hangs up the telephone after a long conversation with an old friend. He shakes his head in disbelieve. It had been ages since he has last spoken to George so suffice to say that he had been a bit surprised to hear from the man. And that was even before George had made his request. Still, he owns the General a favour and would be glad to help him out.  
  
AJ's mind travels back for a moment on how he met General, must be about 25 years ago when he still was with the SEAL's. He had pulled the young Major Hammond from his burning airplane in the middle of the Asian jungle. In the middle of a top secret mission he had been forced to take the young pilot along with him. He had been a burden then, his inexperience had slowed his progress drastically. Little did he know that in the end the pilot would save his life in return. It had created a bound between the two officers and although they both went back to each their department of the military, the friendship had remained. AJ grins as he remembers trying to convince George of joining the NAVY instead. Of course he had declined and asked AJ if he didn't want to join the USAF.  
  
Still smiling the Admiral hits the intercom. "Tyner, can you send Commander Rabb and Lt Austin through? And after that, get hold of two tickets to the first plane to Colorado Springs."  
  
"Aye, sir." Comes the reply and indeed, soon enough there is a soft knock on the door and the two officers stand to attention in front of his desk.  
  
"At ease" AJ says after eyeing them both carefully. "How is the Hewson case coming along?"  
  
"All wrapped up, sir." Lt Meg Austin says smiling as she hands him the files she had with her.  
  
AJ nods and opens the file, scanning through it. "Good job, Lt. Although I thought I requested that Commander Rabb would type the report."  
  
Harm shuffles a bit uncomfortable and opens his mouth to explain but Lt Austin is too fast for him. "I offered, sir. We still had a lot of paperwork for Commander Krennick and knowing how bad the Commander is at this kind of thing, I thought I'd do it." She says sure of herself.  
  
The Admiral smiles, Rabb should be happy with his partner because he couldn't see anyone else going through such lengths for him. Still, he better not get used to it. The way Lt Austin has been evolving lately, chances were she wouldn't remain a junior partner for long. "Very well, Lt." He says and gives her a small smile but shoots Harm a warning look. "Anyway, you can tell Commander Krennick she can do her paperwork herself as you are both on leave."  
  
"We are?" Harm asks confused, his face mirroring the puzzled look Meg has as well.  
  
AJ nods. "Yes, you are, both of you. And you'll be taking your leave in Colorado Springs." He then adds matter of fact.  
  
"Colorado Springs?" Harm repeats. "What for?" He asks forgetting he is speaking to his CO.  
  
"To repay a favour." Chegwidden explains but actually only makes more questions rise.  
  
"A favour? To who?" Meg asks confused, wondering who was in Colorado Springs and that they owned them a favour.  
  
"General Hammond, he is the CO at Cheyenne Mountain." AJ answers her questions.  
  
"Cheyenne Mountain?" Harm tries to place the name. "Isn't that."  
  
". a secret base from the USAF?" Meg finishes his sentence and for a brief moment their eyes meet and they smile at each other.  
  
AJ nods, amused how his two star officers seem to think alike. "Yes, it is and they need my two finest lawyers there."  
  
Harm frowns and looks puzzled at the Admiral. "What do they need two JAG lawyers for at a secret USAF base in Colorado?"  
  
"Honestly." AJ pauses for a while taking in his two officers. "I can't tell because I don't even know. And if I would, I'm sure I wouldn't have permission to tell either. You'll just have to find out when you get there." He explains calmly, he would like to know the answer himself but from what George told him he probably never would.  
  
Meg studies her CO and realises he is being honest with them. "Is this a top secret mission?"  
  
"Yes, and no. This is no mission, neither of you is obliged to go. I can't order you but I'm asking you both to do this. General Hammond is an honourable man. He saved my life years ago and I know it must be really important if he calls in this favour." Chegwidden looks at them both. "So it's up to you, I guess I'm asking you both a favour now."  
  
Harm and Meg turn towards each other, having never had this kind of request before from their CO. It just takes a mere glance at each other, a locking of their eyes and they both know what the answer is. "We'll go, sir." Harm says, speaking for them both.  
  
AJ smiles and nods at them appreciating it. "Thank you, Lt. Commander."  
  
The intercom crackles and Petty Officer Tyner interrupts his thanks. "Sir, I got two tickets to Colorado Springs. The plane leaves in two hours."  
  
Harm nods. "We better get packing then." He says.  
  
"Yes, you better." AJ agrees and smiles at them once more. "I owe you both."  
  
The two officers salute their CO and then quickly turn on their heels and head out of the office. Neither of them knows what will be waiting for them deep in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3: Informing SG1

A/N: At the request of Ruth I'll put a quick summary of the JAG characters up here. Knowledge about any episodes isn't necessary here.  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.: Harm used to be a topgun pilot in the NAVY but was forced to resign after his tomcat crashed, killing his RIO. It turned out that he has night-blindness and therefor couldn't continue his career as a pilot. Which was a shock for him as he was doing this after the example of his father who went MIA in Vietnam. Harm never accepted that his father could be dead though and continued looking for him. When he was 16 he even went to Vietnam himself to find him, which he didn't.  
  
Lt Meg Austin: She used to work for weapons but was asked to work along with Harm on a case. After that he transferred to JAG and became Harms junior partner. The two really got along and in my opinion there were constantly sparks between the two of them. Also they shared a same past as Megs father died in Vietnam. In the 2nd season she gets replaced by Sarah MacKenzie, but I ignore that fact in this story.  
  
Admiral AJ Chegwidden: He used to be a NAVY SEAL and now is the strict but just CO of JAG. A man who truly deserves the respect he gets from his officers. He knows that there are moments when you have to bend the rules a bit without breaking them. Which is lucky for Harm who seems to be on the bad side of the SecNav.  
  
  
  
Wednesday 10:06  
  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado  
  
As ordered the whole of SG-1 is sitting around the table in the briefing- room when General Hammond enters. He nods once, somehow giving each member the impression the short greeting was meant for them. It is clear to the man that they are all wondering what is going to happen next. Naturally it is Colonel O'Neill who is the first to speak up.  
  
"So." He says as he raises his eyebrows and looks at his General expecting an explanation.  
  
Hammond smiles. "All in time, Colonel." At that moment the telephone rings and he picks up. The eyes of every member of SG-1 are on him as he talks to the SF. The conversation is very short though and brings them little understanding of what is going on. So when George hangs up the telephone, it seems to him that his observants are just even more confused. "They will be here soon enough."  
  
"Who?" Again it is the Colonel who asks the question that is bugging his whole team.  
  
"Commander Harmon Rabb and Lt Meg Austin." Hammond explains and chuckles as the expressions he keeps getting are still puzzled. "They are JAG lawyers." He clarifies now only Teal'c remains confused.  
  
"JAG? As in NAVY?" Jack groans and rolls his eyes. Sam chuckles at that knowing the rivalry between the NAVY and USAF.  
  
"The very same." General Hammond nods. "Admiral Chegwidden still owed me a favour and so this is how he is repaying me."  
  
"What is JAG?" Teal'c inquires.  
  
"Ah, well they're a department of the NAVY who handles the legal matters inside the NAVY. They're like their own private lawyers" Daniel tries to explain wondering if that says enough. Teal'c just nods thinking he understands. "Well, I just hope that the Tridians law is close to our own. I guess I'll still have to translate." He continues talking to the General.  
  
"Most likely but we'll talk about that as soon as the two lawyers join us." Hammond says.  
  
"Hang on, wait a minute." Jack sits up straight in his chair. "You want to let two JAG officers know about the Stargate?"  
  
The CO nods. "They'll probably go through the gate for the trial so I don't see how you want to not tell them."  
  
"You can't be serious! They're lawyers! They have no idea what they will be walking into and I don't feel like babysitting a pair of suits." Jack protests.  
  
George sighs and looks at his 2IC. "Do you have a better idea, Colonel? Like Daniel pointed out, this is a maritime culture. I think two JAG officers is the best solution."  
  
"Sir, with all due respect but. Ah, for crying out loud! They probably haven't been in a combat situation before." He really doesn't like it that the NAVY is going to butt in here. He barely tolerated the Marines on the base.  
  
"Colonel." Hammond says sternly, looking into his eyes. "Admiral Chegwidden assured me these are is two best officers. They both has showed that they can handle themselves in a combat situation. He even told me that Commander Rabb used to be a pilot. a topgun. I trust the Admiral with this, he wouldn't send us a cat in the bag."  
  
Jack is still glaring in his chair. Great, that's really what he needed. Some hotshot lawyer who thought he could fly. He probably was some kind of cocky pilot. Besides, if he was so good then why the hell did he become a lawyer anyway?  
  
General Hammond sees the annoyance in Jacks face but decides he will just have to put up with them. He was the same with having scientists on his team in the beginning as well. "Colonel, I don't see another solution. Whether you like it or not. The two lawyers will be coming with you on this mission." He makes it clear that that decision is final.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack growls, still not happy about it but knowing his hands are tied.  
  
The air in the briefing room is tense after the small discussion, the others know Colonel O'Neill all too well to understand that he is not happy about the situation. They also know that as a result they'll have to endure his bad mood during the mission. Daniel doesn't really understand why there is such rivalry between the USAF and the NAVY as he is a civilian, like Jack has pointed out too often. He looks at Sam who doesn't seem to be as bothered as their CO. Both scientists startle as there is a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." General Hammond says, almost sounding relieved to have something to break the silence.  
  
A young Airman opens the door. "Sir, I have Commander Rabb and Lt Austin here." He says somehow sensing the atmosphere in the briefing room.  
  
"Let them in." Hammond says and he throws Jack a 'behave' look. There is a soft mumbling coming from the Colonel and a small chuckle from Major Carter as she seems to be the only who picked up on what he said.  
  
The Airman leaves the room again and soon two officers in dress whites enter the room and stand to attention in front of General Hammond.  
  
"Commander Rabb and Lt Austin reporting as ordered, sir." The tall man says and tries to ignore the eyes at are on him.  
  
"At ease." Hammond says in a neutral voice. "Please, take a seat." He motions towards the two remaining empty chairs around the table. They lawyers nod and right away take a seat. All heads following them as they sit down.  
  
There is a brief silence as everyone studies the newcomers.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4: Into the labyrinth

Wednesday 10:09  
  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb Jr and Lieutenant Meg Austin had spent the night at a small motel in the centre of Colorado Springs. After an enjoyable breakfast two USAF officers had picked them up with their jeep. The two lawyers were a bit confused as the Airmen had assured them that they wouldn't need to stay at the motel anymore. From then on the men hadn't said any other word. So Harm and Meg had just observed their surroundings as they drove into the complex that they assumed is Cheyenne Mountain. There didn't seem to come an end to formalities. This must be the third or fourth roadblock they came across but apparently it was the last as they parked the jeep and got out.  
  
"This is it." The officer says and motions them to get out of the vehicle.  
  
"Nice." Meg says with a small frown as she gets out, followed by Harm.  
  
"Very, didn't know the USAF were moles." Harm jokes a bit lamely as he receives a glare from the two officers.  
  
"If you would just wait here for a minute." They say and then walk off to yet another security point where one of them makes a telephone call.  
  
"Try not to cause havoc, sir." Meg warns Harm only half kidding.  
  
"What? Me? Never." He smirks and looks around. "Come on, you must admit this is a bit weird. What is the airforce doing in the middle of Colorado anyway? They're supposed to fly planes, not crawl underground."  
  
"Harm, that's a stereotype." Meg rolls her eyes at him.  
  
"I know, I know." Harm sighs. "I just don't get it. Why the hell are we here?" He asks, as if he is expecting Meg to reply.  
  
Meg shrugs. "Beats me, but I guess we'll find out soon." She motions with her head towards the two officers that are coming back.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." One of them says as he hands each of them a pass. "It's been a real pain to get clearance for you two to be allowed inside." He explains, making it sound as if Harm and Meg requested permission to enter. "Hold on to that, you'll need them." He says pointing to the pass. "Now follow me." With that he turns, not waiting for them to ask any more questions as he walks up to the door and opens it for them.  
  
Harm and Meg look at each other, both shrug and decide this will go a lot faster if they just do what they are asked.  
  
"Ladies first." Harm says and winks at Meg, following her inside. As soon as they are inside the iron door close behind them and an audible click indicates that it is firmly locked. They are lead into the corridor, one of the officers in front of them, the other behind.  
  
Harm and Meg look curiously around. The only light in here is coming from the TL-lights and everything seems to be made from concrete and metal. Harm can't think he would like working here. Compared to this the mess that is the bullpen at JAG HQ seems to be paradise. Their footsteps sound hollow through the empty corridor and he can't shake the feeling that somehow they just entered an enormous labyrinth. For just a brief second he wonders if there will be a Minotaur waiting for them in the middle. Then, he is forced out of his thoughts as they come to a stop in front of a metal door. The officer in front uses his own pass to open the doors and it soon becomes clear that they're at the elevator.  
  
"We'll have to go down some levels." He explains as he gets inside and waits for them to enter too.  
  
Meg gets in and Harm follows, both lawyers are quiet as they are somewhat imitated by these new surroundings. Harm studies the inside of the elevator, wondering how deep they are really going. His eyes go over Meg who seems to be looking a bit nervous. He swallows as he remembers that she is claustrophobic and moves a bit closer to her.  
  
"You ok with this?" He asks softly as he is concerned about her. Not that she ever had let her claustrophobia interfere with her job.  
  
Meg nods. "Yeah, I will be alright." She assures him, giving him a small smile.  
  
Harm smiles back at her and nods. "Good, but if you're not feeling alright, tell me ok?" He looks at her pleadingly, knowing full well she won't do that. That didn't mean he couldn't offer though.  
  
"I will be fine, Harm." Meg assures him again but looks at him grateful. "Besides, I got you to annoy me so I won't have to concentrate on it." She jokes.  
  
"Good to see I'm still useful." Harm chuckles as the elevator stops and the doors open.  
  
"This is our flour." The Airman says and exits the elevator. Harm and Meg enter what seems to be an exact replicate from the first corridor they were in. The only difference seems to be that instead this one isn't empty. There are a lot of people walking through the corridor and not all of them seem to be USAF. Some are wearing their dress blues, others are in BDU's while there seem to also be civilians and doctors around. They are guided through the corridor until they end up in front of another metal door. This time the Airman just knocks and enters until he receives permission from inside.  
  
"Sir, I have Commander Rabb and Lt Austin here." He informs the people inside.  
  
"Let them in." The answer comes and the Airman leaves again, motioning Harm and Meg to enter. They nod their goodbyes and do as they are asked.  
  
Both NAVY officers stand to attention inside the briefing room, very well aware that the eyes of the five people who are already inside are upon them. Somehow Harm got the feeling that not every pair of eyes was happy to see them.  
  
"Commander Rabb and Lt Austin reporting as ordered, sir." He says, not sure what else to say as this was all making him very uncomfortable. The whole place just is creepy and he isn't sure that is because this is USAF territory or something else.  
  
"At ease." The man who seems to be the CO around here and probably is Admiral Chegwiddens friend say. "Please, take a seat."  
  
Harm can see there are two more free chairs at the end of the table, furthest away from the man. He just nods and notices in the corner of the eye that Meg is doing the same. He can't help but feel relieved as the newness of the situation seems to be doing very good at keeping Megs attention from the walls. Silently they each take a seat and give themselves some time to familiarise with the people sitting around the table.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Chapter 5: SG1 observes

Wednesday 10:24  
  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado  
  
HAMMONDS POINT OF VIEW  
  
General Hammond studies the two officers who are sitting a bit awkwardly at the table.  
  
Lt Austin seems to be a young and promising officer, just like AJ had described her. Her blue eyes are studying is face as she takes in his features, probably just like him she is familiarising herself with the new people around her. He can't help but smile as he notices the similarities between the young JAG officer and their own Major Carter. Her hair is longer then Sams but they're both blonde and her blue eyes look as eager into the world as the scientists. Without a doubt she probably has an as brilliant mind as well.  
  
Opposite of her sits her senior officer, Harmon Rabb. His tall frame surprisingly being able to compete with Teal'cs. Ow yeah, he can see what AJ meant with him being a trouble maker. Not of the bad kind though, just like his own 2IC. His jaws are set as for a brief moment he glances over at Meg. George is a bit surprised as he notices concern in his eyes. As quickly as the emotion was there, it is gone again. Yet another similarity between the Commander and Jack O'Neill, concern for his junior officers.  
  
Satisfied he nods and sits forward, resting his elbows on the table. AJ was right when he said that these officers would not disappoint him. Sure, they still had to prove themselves but they both looked trustworthy and as they seem to own that same determined mind that SG-1 has, he was sure they would do well.  
  
JACKS POINT OF VIEW  
  
"I am General Hammond, the CO of the SGC. This Colonel Jack O'Neill. He is the CO of SG-1 the team you will be assigned to this mission." General Hammond explains and although Jack can see questions rising in the NAVY officers eyes they remain quiet. Both eyes move towards him and he knows - just like he is doing with them - that they are studying him.  
  
His eyes meet with the Commanders and they do a staring contest. Great, JAG send his poster boy. Sure, Jack is a guy but that doesn't mean he doesn't know what the ladies like. Just a guy that Sam might even fall for.  
  
Damn, there goes the contest. He just couldn't help but glance over at Sam, could he? As if she senses his eyes on her she turns and gives him a reassuring smile. Reassuring? Did she hear what he just thought? Nah, that can't be. He returns the smile and looks at the Commander again. Probably thinks he looks good with those golden wings. What was that lame line again? 'Dress whites and golden wings can get you anywhere.' Yeah well, if he tries that on Sam.  
  
Ah! For crying out loud. Can't he not think about Sam for just five minutes? Ok, moving on. Tired of looking at pretty boys face.  
  
Lt Meg Austin, another pretty face, not as annoying as her senior officers though. Big blue eyes, trusting, innocent. Yeah right, where has he seen that before? You think they're innocent and then when you turn your back. wham. Not that he minds, actually he likes it. It's a bit like Sam does. She goes all shy and blushing and then shoots a remark at you that makes your toes curl.  
  
He frowns as he notices a nervous glance from the Commander going towards Meg. Ow yeah, he knows those too. He gives those to his teammembers as well, knowing that something is up but giving them time to confess it themselves. So what is wrong with Meg then? She looks nervous about something. The environment? Guess the SGC can be a bit intimidating.  
  
Why is everyone quiet and are all on him? He looks around confused.  
  
Ow, he's supposed to say something. "Hi." There, that should do it, a small greet and a wave. Perfect, no confession about not liking to have those damn NAVY in MY territory. Ok so maybe not his but, well you know. especially not theirs.  
  
Hammond gives him a strange look that he honestly has no idea about what it means.  
  
SAMS POINT OF VIEW  
  
"Next to him is Dr. Major Samantha Carter." The General tells the two NAVY officers.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Sam says with an honest smile. She must admit that she was assuming the worst when Hammond told them about two JAG lawyers but this didn't seem so bad at all.  
  
The woman sitting next to her actually seems pleasant. Sam gets an smile back and is glad to notice it's not the usual fake one she normally gets from other women. To be honest, she much rather enjoys the company of men but looking at Meg she has a feeling that they were going to get along.  
  
The Commander, well he does look kind of cute. He has that kind of boyish charm about him that the Colonel too seems to possess. Something she can definitely fall for. What was that they say about dress whites and golden wings? Well it certainly goes him well. And that killer smile. oh yeah that could get him anywhere. Problem with these guys is that they know it too. Although he didn't seem to really be full of himself. Then again her problem was that she never notices. But either way, does it matter? Sure he's good looking but.  
  
Sam smiles as she can feel Jacks eyes on him and turns to smile at him. No, no one could ever compete with her Colonel.  
  
Her? What the hell is she thinking.  
  
*Look away, sam. Yeah that's it, interesting lap, try not to blush. Try not to.*  
  
*Oh for crying out loud!!!!*  
  
DANIELS POINT OF VIEW  
  
*Why is Sam blushing?* "And that is Doctor Daniel Jackson. He is the teams archaeologist, linguist,. well specialist on about everything ancient." Hammond says in a description of his job that could easily have come from Jack. except the word 'rocks' is missing.  
  
Daniel forgets about Sams blushing and turns towards the two NAVY officers. They both seem very confused and he can bet they're wondering what he is doing on an USAF base.  
  
Well, they both look nice. Lt. Austin seems to be pretty and very kind. The Commander, something about him just tells him that he can turn out to be trouble. Still, so is Jack so one more trouble maker wouldn't make the difference now, would it? As long as he doesn't end up getting hurt like him.  
  
This complete rivalry between the NAVY and the USAF completely goes by him anyway. But then Jack would say a lot goes by him as he isn't military and doesn't understand a thing about it. Which is true and he honestly can say he's happy about it too.  
  
TEAL'CS POINT OF VIEW  
  
"And last but certainly not least is Teal'c. He's. er. a very value member of SG-1." Hammond says not knowing what else he could say to describe the Jaffa.  
  
"Thank you General Hammond." Teal'c says and bows his head solemnly at the CO and then at the officers. They both look at him rather puzzled, not that he can blame them. A lot of people seem to be overwhelmed by his presence but most of the times that passes as they realise he is fighting with them and not against them.  
  
He does not understand why O'Neill was protesting earlier but he does know that he must have a reason. However in the past it has been proven that those reasons are not always logically. The officers seem to be capable people so as far as Teal'c is concerned he will wait and see how they react in battle before he will judge.  
  
The way O'Neill is looking at Harmon Rabb does tell him that he will need a lot more before he will accept the two members. Then again, Teal'c knows how protective O'Neill is about his team and that his caution has proved valuable in the past. So he respects it.  
  
"So, now you know who we are. I guess we better start explaining why you are here." Hammond continues, knowing this will not be easy.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Chapter 6: SG1 observed

Wednesday 10:24  
  
Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado  
  
HARMS POINT OF VIEW  
  
"I am General Hammond, the CO of the SGC. This Colonel Jack O'Neill. He is the CO of SG-1 the team you will be assigned to this mission." The man at the head of the table starts to explain.  
  
Harm first studies him, he has a grandfather like quality about him. Maybe a bit like Admiral Chegwidden although he didn't seem to have that same terrifying look about him. Just a nice and friendly man. Still Harm is sure that you really didn't want to vex him. Not that he is planning to, he just seemed to have this quality to get himself in trouble. Whatever this mission was going to be about, he'd better try and do this by the book or Chegwidden would have his six.  
  
He moves his eyes towards the other man who the General had indicated and is supposed to be Jack O'Neill. His eyes lock with Jacks and they keep staring at each other. Something tells Harm that he really doesn't want to mess with this guy. He has a rough exterior, the way he is sitting there betraying that he has gone through many hells... and managed to come out of it too. Which is curious as Harm doesn't really understand where they would get a lot of combat in the middle of Colorado.  
  
There is one other thing that is pretty obvious here, this man really didn't like having him on his turf. It was clearly there and Harm couldn't blame him. But Jack would really be mistaken if he thought Harm would just let him be bossed around by him.  
  
Suddenly Harm finds himself winning the staring contest as Jack looks at the woman next to him. The dark brown eyes that had just been hard grow softer again. The woman turns to meet his eyes and gives him a reassuring smile and automatically it is returned by the Colonel. Harm can't help but smile amused, those two seemed to understand each other. Maybe a bit too much? Could be as Jack seems to be annoyed at himself. His look now moves to Meg.  
  
Again the brown eyes go soft and there is some kind of dreamy glance over them. He better not be thinking anything inappropriate. Harm knows fully well how attractive Meg is but he sure as hell wasn't going to put up with some USAF officer hitting on her. she deserves much better than that. Those guys don't even know how to fly a tomcat decently.  
  
As long as he didn't spot her claustrophobia. Harm quickly glances over at Meg, hoping she is still doing alright. He hates it that he can't help her with this but he also knows she won't back out of this because of her fear. She's a strong woman and she would keep her own.  
  
Harm frowns as he realises everyone is really quiet and wonders what is going on. Jack seems to notice too and breaks the silence with a much saying "Hi". He's making it more than clear that was the friendliest word they'd be getting.  
  
"Next to him is Dr. Major Samantha Carter." Hammond then says.  
  
Now they don't have to wait so long for a reply. "Hi, nice to meet you." Sam replies and gives them both a smile. She seems really nice and not as bothered about their presence here as her CO seems to be. She has big blue eyes that seem to just suck you right in. Harm can't help but smile as he right away thinks about Meg. He fights the urge to look at his junior officer.  
  
Sam seems to be fighting a similar urge but fails as she looks at him. They exchange another smile and Harm now really gets suspicious about the affections those two seem to share. Of course he could be wrong and they're just good friends but then why would Sam be blushing so furiously and trying not to look at her CO as it is just that?  
  
"And that is Doctor Daniel Jackson. He is the teams archaeologist, linguist,. well specialist on about everything ancient." Hammond introduces next as he doesn't seem to notice the redness of Sams cheeks.  
  
Harm didn't need to hear his name to be able to tell this guy isn't military. He has a kind of clumsy appearance and his whole body screams that he never went to the academy. Also he has some kind of geekiness about him but that isn't something new for Harm as there are enough geeks at JAG. Not that he has something against them. This Daniel seemed to be an easy going and kind man who probably is a great friend to have.  
  
"And last but certainly not least is Teal'c. He's. er. a very value member of SG-1."  
  
*Teal'c? What kind of name is that?* Harm looks at the guy sitting next to him. A very impressive man who he really didn't want to run into in the dark.  
  
"Thank you General Hammond." Teal'c says and bows his head solemnly at the CO and them. Although that reply doesn't sound dangerous, just very polite and respectful.  
  
Harm is nearly staring at Teal'c and more specifically at his huge tattoo. Or whatever it is, it seems to be gold. He never saw anything like this before, or like this man.  
  
"So, now you know who we are. I guess we better start explaining why you are here." Hopefully that would bring some light to this weird situation.  
  
MEGS POINT OF VIEW  
  
"I am General Hammond, the CO of the SGC. This Colonel Jack O'Neill. He is the CO of SG-1 the team you will be assigned to this mission." Meg observes the man curiously. She can't help but feel at ease with him. It isn't hard for her to understand why Admiral Chegwidden seems to like and respect this man and she knows she can easily do the same.  
  
What she is supposed to think about this Colonel O'Neill she isn't sure about though. Meg is pretty sure that everyone in this room is aware of the tension between him and Harm. Knowing the latter he isn't about to lay down and accept it either. A small smile escapes her at that thought and she shakes her head as she notices the two are holding a staring contest. Which once again confirms her suspicion about men just being big kids. Something that might explain the boyish charm that Jack O'Neill seems to possess.  
  
Suddenly the Colonels eyes move away from Harm and unto the woman sitting next to him. Smiles are exchanged and a mutual understanding seems to be reached, although Meg isn't sure what about. Still, the way they seem to understand each other with a brief glance isn't unfamiliar to her either. It doesn't take much for her to read Harms mind, and right now she would be like to do so as the staring contest starts all over again. Just for a second though as suddenly Jacks eyes are on her and she bites her lip as she feels like she is being checked out.  
  
At the same moment she knows Harm is looking at her too. She doesn't need to turn to make sure he is, she just feels it. Meg also knows that he is worried about her claustrophobia but she will be alright. He is there and if anyone can keep her mind of it, it's him, he has done so before.  
  
There is a silence in the room only to be broken by an awkward and what suspiciously sounds like a stubborn "Hi" from Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Next to him is Dr. Major Samantha Carter."  
  
Meg looks at the blonde and can't help but return the smile they get from her. . "Hi, nice to meet you." Meg can't doubt that she means it. Something about Carter just tells her that she is an honest and likeable person. She is sure that they will get on great together. Why she feels that way is a mystery to her though. It's just... female instinct.  
  
Again Meg sees how Sam and Jack look at each other and this time instead of understanding Sam becomes nervous and looks down at her lap. Meg frowns as she thinks she can see the Major blushing. Before she can wonder about it though, the General moves on.  
  
"And that is Doctor Daniel Jackson. He is the teams archaeologist, linguist,. well specialist on about everything ancient."  
  
Although that just adds to her confusion. Why is there an archaeologist in Cheyenne Mountain? Or is he there for the linguistic part? But then still if he specialises in ancient languages. She really hopes that they will soon start explaining all this. But from what she can tell, Daniel seems to be a nice guy. The kind that are really good friends, that you can talk to for hours about any subject you would like to. Just easy to get along with and have fun with.  
  
"And last but certainly not least is Teal'c. He's. er. a very value member of SG-1." Hammond introduces the last person around the table and Megs eyes travel towards this impressive man.  
  
He really is just that: impressive. Very tall, well build that he nearly puts Harm who is sitting next to him to shame. Nearly though, nothing could do that to Harm. Still, this Teal'c - which is a really weird name - has a very strange air about him.  
  
"Thank you General Hammond." The man says nodding his head solemnly. Unlike the most man with his posture Teal'c sounded really friendly and respectful. Meg is sure he is a nice guy although just a bit ... weird. No one was that polite anymore.  
  
"So, now you know who we are. I guess we better start explaining why you are here." Hammond finishes the introductions.  
  
Harm sitting opposite of her nods. "That would be really appreciated." He says, clearly as puzzled about the whole situation and the people around the table as Meg is herself. Her female instinct was telling her this would be interesting.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me a bit longer to update. I hope you liked this part. I'm not sure I'm one hundred percent happy about this last chapter but I really wanted to put down everyone's point of view. Which maybe makes this a bit too long but hopefully not too boring. The next chapters will be slightly different. Up till now I tried to maintain a clear difference in point of view between JAG and SG-1 but I will probably mix it from now on. Hopefully I will have the time to make the chapters longer too. I think next chapter they will finally be ready to go get going. YAAAY!  
  
Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read (and review) this story.  
  
PS: My apologies if there are mistakes in here, I'm still looking for a betareader. (yes I am a bit lazy but due to exams I tell myself that is alright) 


End file.
